finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushido (Final Fantasy VI)
Bushido , also known as SwdTech, is Cyan's special ability in Final Fantasy VI. Mechanics Bushido abilities are used by waiting for a numbered gauge to fill up to a number from one to eight. The longer the wait, the stronger the Bushido attack will be. In the mobile and Steam versions the player can outright choose the Bushido level and Cyan will charge his Bushido "in the background" allowing the others to act during the wait. In the previous versions, Umaro can also act during Cyan's Bushido techniques. Cyan can use Bushido if he equips a weapon that is Bushido-compatible, but since all of Cyan's weapons are Bushido-compatible, this is rarely an issue; only when Gogo uses Bushido, or if Cyan is equipped with a Merit Award or Ultima Weapon, does one have to worry about equipping the right weapon. Cyan learns new abilities as he levels up, and he will automatically learn all of them after the player completes the Dreamscape in the World of Ruin. Bushido have a set Battle Power or Spell Power, and do not change in effectiveness depending on the strength of Cyan's weapon. Neither having the Haste status nor increasing Cyan's Speed stat through magicite or equipment will speed up the rate at which the gauge fills. Cyan's Bushido skill names were originally supposed to have more dramatic names, such as . Learning all Bushido abilities in the mobile/Steam version yields the Sword Master achievement. List of Bushido skills Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cyan currently has access to Bushido Fang and Bushido Dragon, both of which initially require two skill charges to activate. Both are powered up with one-handed swords based on his katanas from ''Final Fantasy VI. DFFOO Bushido Dragon.png|Bushido Dragon. DFFOO Bushido Fang.png|Bushido Fang. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Bushido Tempest.png|Bushido Tempest. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cyan uses his Sky, Fang, Dragon, Tempest, and Flurry Bushido skills when summoned as a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Dragon - Cyan SR.png|Dragon (SR). FFAB Sky - Cyan SR.png|Sky (SR). FFAB Dragon - Cyan SR+.png|Dragon (SR+). FFAB Sky - Cyan SR+.png|Sky (SR+). FFAB Flurry - Cyan SSR.png|Flurry (SSR). FFAB Sky - Cyan SSR.png|Sky (SSR). FFAB Flurry - Cyan SSR+.png|Flurry (SSR+). FFAB Sky - Cyan SSR+.png|Sky (SSR+). FFAB Tempest - Cyan UR.png|Tempest (UR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Fang - Cyan Legend SR.png|Fang (SR). FFAB Bushido Flurry - Cyan Legend SR.png|Flurry (SR). FFAB Sky - Cyan Legend SR.png|Sky (SR). FFAB Tiger - Cyan Legend SR.png|Tiger (SR). FFAB Fang - Cyan Legend SR+.png|Fang (SR+). FFAB Bushido Flurry - Cyan Legend SR+.png|Flurry (SR+). FFAB Sky - Cyan Legend SR+.png|Sky (SR+). FFAB Tiger - Cyan Legend SR+.png|Tiger (SR+). FFAB Flurry - Cyan Legend SSR.png|Flurry (SSR). FFAB Sky - Cyan Legend SSR.png|Sky (SSR). FFAB Tempest - Cyan Legend SSR.png|Tempest (SSR). FFAB Flurry - Cyan Legend SSR+.png|Flurry (SSR+). FFAB Sky - Cyan Legend SSR+.png|Sky (SSR+). FFAB Tempest - Cyan Legend SSR+.png|Tempest (SSR+). FFAB Tempest - Cyan Legend UR.png|Tempest (UR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cyan's Bushido skills are his unique Soul Breaks, obtained on katanas native to ''Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Bushido Dragon Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Dragon. FFRK Bushido Eclipse Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Eclipse. FFRK Bushido Fang Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Fang. FFRK Bushido Flurry Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Flurry. FFRK Bushido Oblivion Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Oblivion. FFRK Bushido Sky Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Sky. FFRK Bushido Tempest Icon.png|Icon for Bushido Tempest. FFRK Bushido Dragon.png|Bushido Dragon. FFRK Bushido Eclipse.png|Bushido Eclipse. FFRK Bushido Fang.png|Bushido Fang. FFRK Bushido Flurry.png|Bushido Flurry. FFRK Bushido Oblivion.png|Bushido Oblivion. FFRK Bushido Sky.png|Bushido Sky. FFRK Bushido Tempest.png|Bushido Tempest. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Blade Dance.png|Blade Dance. FFBE Blade Fury.png|Blade Fury. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Two of Cyan's cards have Bushido techniques as their abilities. One can use Fang, and another can use Oblivion. For the Dulling of Cyan and the discard of another Cyan card, Fang allows the player to Break an opponent's Forward of their choice during their next Main Phase 1 if Cyan is still on the field. Oblivion acts similarly—for the same activation costs as Fang, and if Cyan is on the field during the player's next Main Phase 1, he Breaks all the opponent's Forwards. Gallery FFVI Bushido Dragon Sprite.png|Bushido's Dragon sprite. FFVI SNES Skills Menu 6.png|Menu in ''Final Fantasy VI (SNES). FFVI GBA Abilities Menu 6.png|Menu in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Android Abilities Menu - Bushido.png|Menu in Final Fantasy VI (iOS/Android). FFVI Charge Time.png|Bushido (GBA). Bushido-eight-abilities-android.png|Bushido (iOS/Android). FFVI Fang.png|Fang (GBA). FFVI Tiger.png|Tiger (GBA). FFVI Flurry.png|Flurry (GBA). FFVI Tempest.png|Tempest (GBA). Etymology In the Japanese version the player can rename Cyan's Bushido techniques, but only in Kanji, not Kana. The Bushido renaming screen was found inside the Bushido menu where a player press the confirm button when selecting an ability. This menu was removed from the US version, and this includes all English versions of Final Fantasy VI. References it:Bushido (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Бусидо (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bushido in Final Fantasy VI Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Bushido